


don't trust a perfect person (all these songs i'm hearing are so heartless)

by Astral Vegas (Citis)



Series: twenty one pilots | drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Smut, blurryface wins, for like two seconds, tyler's sheer rose thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citis/pseuds/Astral%20Vegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface wanted Josh.<br/>Blurryface would get Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't trust a perfect person (all these songs i'm hearing are so heartless)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever actually published smut, so here goes.  
> (I don't think it's all that bad. It's not like, beginning-to-end smut, but it's still kind of smut.)

> **Forget sanity**  
>  **Forget salary**  
>  **Forget vanity**  
>  **My morality.**

Forget it all. It's what Blurryface would do. He would throw everything to the wind, so long as it got him what he wanted.

Blurryface wanted Josh.  
Blurryface would get Josh.

But Tyler had been doing well keeping Blurry at bay.  
(But it got harder with each passing day.)

It was several weeks later when Blurryface won the mental battle, leaving Josh pinned up in a tight, uncomfortable corner, Tyler (Blurryface) attacking his neck, (nipping and sucking), sure to leave dark, dark bruises.

Josh loved Tyler, but not like this.  
(A bit like this.)  
(A _lot_ like this.)

He couldn't help a soft moan escaping when Tyler brought his knee up, nudging Josh between the legs. Josh was usually all rainbows and sunshine, but he couldn't let this happen.  
(He roughly pushed Tyler away.)

"Dude, we can't," Josh said.

From being shoved away and hearing Josh's words, Tyler was able to get a hold on Blurry, and he sobered up.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Josh. I couldn't control Blurry..."

Josh understood. He had been told about Blurryface, what Tyler named his alter ego, his sinful, shameful side.  
(Tyler took all his evils, and personified them into one being. Josh admired that.)

"Hey," he crouched next to Tyler, setting a hand on one of Tyler's knees. "It's okay. We're good." Josh flashed a smile, and Tyler reciprocated the expression.

"Yeah. Thanks." Josh helped him up.  
(They hugged. Tyler breathed in deeply.)

Many more weeks passed. Tyler had talked to Josh about the incident in that time.  
("Sorry.")  
("Blurry made me do it.")  
("But I think I like you.")  
("I don't want God to hate me.")  
Josh had told him God wouldn't hate him. God couldn't hate him. He was perfect, Blurryface included.

A couple more weeks. They were on the tour bus. Tyler played his ukelele, purposely singing a song off-key, to Josh.  
(Josh smiled.)  
(Josh swayed to the tune.)  
(Josh clapped and cheered when it was over and Tyler bowed.)

The tour was over.  
(Tyler kissed Josh.)  
(Josh kissed back.)

Tyler cried a lot. He felt guilty, liking Josh, but worshipping God.  
(He worshipped Josh.)  
(Only a little.)

They were going steady now.  
They kissed often.  
(Tyler cried more often, but most times, Josh was there to hold him.)

Their first time was during another tour. Tyler wore his sheer cover with the roses on it.

On the bus, they made out in one of the cramped bunks, a curtain hiding them. It escalated quicker than they both expected, but they didn't stop.  
(Even as Tyler's pants were unbuttoned, pulled down only a little bit, and his legs pushed up.)

A hot blush ran across Tyler's cheeks as he covered his crotch shyly with a hand. Josh looked concerned, but when Tyler shot a small smile at him, he relaxed.  
(Tyler moved his hand.)  
(Josh pulled the rest of Tyler's pants off.)  
(Josh mouthed Tyler through his boxers.)  
(Tyler moaned.)

Josh eventually had three fingers shoved into Tyler, the pixie boy letting out lewd noises with each thrust. He didn't beg, but he did quietly chant Josh's name.  
(Josh. Josh. Jo-sh.)

He was louder when Josh's dick slid in and out of him. Luckily his moans could be muffled in the crook of Josh's neck.  
(He begged now.)  
(He sobbed.)  
(He nibbled Josh's shoulder and gently scratched fingernails down his back.)

("Josh. Oh God, Josh. JoshJoshJosh.")  
("More, Josh.")  
("Josh, _please_.")  
("Josh, I lo-ve...I love you.")

Release was so sweet. Cuddling after was sweeter.  
(But he prayed, as Josh held him, that God wouldn't hate him for loving Josh. For kissing Josh. For sleeping with Josh.)

"I love you, Josh."

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> snitches_get_stitches' use of the word pixie to describe Tyler is the reason I called him a pixie boy in the fic.


End file.
